Hidden Factor's Of Love
by Mizusu Armitage Innakita
Summary: Mitsuki x Takuto pairing. Too tired to write a summary, forgive and forget. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite in any way, shape, or form._

Chapter 1:

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Mitsuki sat upon the porch, eyes staring up at the sky. A light sigh escaped the fragile girl's lips. "Takuto-san..." She whispered out towards the clouds above her. It had been a few hours since she had seen Takuto,

or Meroko for that matter. But she was concerned merely because she was due at SEED for a recording in twenty minutes. Slowly the girl stood from her porch and walked inside her room, eyes moving to glance about

for anything she needed to take with her. Slowly she gathered her bag and slipped it upon her shoulders, she knew that Takuto and Meroko would be there for her. Takuto was the one who gave her the ability to transform

into Full Moon after all, so without Takuto, there was no Full Moon. She moved towards her porch once more, eyes glancing about her room yet again, with a final sigh she slipped her shoes onto her feet and stepped

off her porch. She tapped the top of her right foot upon the ground before she took off towards SEED Records, her life as a Pop Star, her life as Full Moon was based upon her ability to sing. As her 16 year old self, she

had that ability, where-as in her original form, her 12 year old form she couldn't sing due to the throat tumor she had aquired. A light sigh escaped Mitsuki's lips as she turned around a corner and took off running once more.

It had taken her only a matter of minutes before she approached the front of SEED Records. Mitsuki blinked, realizing that she was still lacking her two Shinigami-san, Takuto and Meroko were not here. "Waii...Takuto-san,

Meroko-chan...where are you guys?" She frowned lightly, placing her hands on her head and blinking lighlty. Behind her a light huff was heard as a hand slowly moved to rest on Mitsuki's shoulder. "Ey Shorty..what's the

problem?" Takuto grinned as he used his other hand to scratch the back of his neko hat upon his head. Mitsuki quickly turned around and smiled brightly "Takuto-san! Your here!" She smiled more, as she eyed the Neko Shinigami.

Standing beside the Neko Shinigami, was none other then the Usagi Shinigami, Meroko. "Meroko-chan your here too!" Mitsuki smiled as the Usagi Shinigami grinned and nodded her head, floating up into the sky a little ways.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Takuto held out his hand and grinned to the girl, "Ne, ready Mitsuki-chan?" Mitsuki merely nodded as she folded her hands in front of her chest. "Ready Takuto-san!" Takuto nodded as he gave his fingers a snap, Mitsuki's

eyes slowly closed as she was covered in a bright gold colored light. Her body began to grow taller, the light growing down her length, her hair then grew longer as well, and the color changed to a very beautiful blonde

color. As the light slowly faded, now standing before the two Shinigami-san, was Full Moon. The pop sensation of the century, she smiled and bowed her head at Takuto, "Arigatou gozaimasu...Takuto-san." With that

said, Full Moon turned and entered the building known as SEED Records. As she approached the desk, the receptionist smiled brightly and bowed her head. "Ohayou gozaimasu, Full Moon." She bowed her head in return as

she made her way past the desk and to the elevator. She pushed the up button, and within seconds the doors opened and she entered them. Moving to stand in the center of the elevator, hands folded in front of her body, a

bright smile adorning her features. "Today...will be a great day." She giggled softly, the doors to the elevator opening, the 8th floor, recording studio. She exited and made her way to the control room for the recording studio.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" She said brightly, the record producers, and the technicians smiled and waved at her. "Ohayou, Full Moon." She nodded and looked to the main producer, "What will we be recording today?" The

main producer smiled and looked to her. "We will record 'Eternal Snow', if that is alright with you of course." She gave a nod as she moved to enter the recording part of the studio itself. She positioned herself behind the

microphone and put on her headset, she flashed the producer, and the techinians a thumbs up, indicating her readiness to start recording the single 'Eternal Snow', she knew that this song would go out to Takuto-san. The

main producer, nodded then flashed his finger to the techinians to start up the music background. He pushed a button to speak to Mitsuki in the room, "Once the music starts, wait for your cue, then began to sing." She

gave a light nod as she waited for the music to begin.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

As the music started up, Mitsuki closed her eyes, her hands moved up to fold in front of her chest and she began to sing.

"_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA? _

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?_

_Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta_

_Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de_

_Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?_

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku_

_Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo_

_Samukunai youni to_

_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)_

_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?_

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo..."_

As the music slowly ended, and Mitsuki stopped singing, she opened her eyes and glanced to the studio people before her. All their faces were bright with smiles, she had done a perfect job it seemed. She lowered

her hands to her sides and glanced at the main producer. He flipped on a switch and began to speak to her "Is there anything else you would like to record along with 'Eternal Snow' Full Moon?" She blinked as she

thought for a moment. She smiled brightly and nodded quickly "Hai! I would like to sing 'Myself'' for someone very close to me!" She glanced behind the main producer, Takuto-san and Meroko-chan were both there

watching her, and listening to her. The main producer nodded as he spoke once more "Alright, wait for the music to start, then begin singing." She nodded with this, then readied herself for the music to begin. "I'm

ready now."

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††


	2. Chapter 2

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Chapter 2:

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

The music technician started up the beat for 'Myself' and as it started Mitsuki brought her hands to her chest and folded them once more, eyes slowly closing. As she listened to the beat of the music and took a deep

breath, she slowly began to sing.

_"Doushite doushite suki nan darou_

_konna ni namida afureteru_

_Ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta_

_sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta_

_Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa_

_futari niteru no kana?_

_kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta_

_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

_kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

_Nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni_

_kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute_

_"Dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne_

_futari niteru no kana?_

_ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni_

_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

_toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo_

_"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo_

_kimi ga ookiku natteku yo_

_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

_kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo_

_ima made nani ga sasae datta ka_

_tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou_

_kantan sugite kotae ni naranai."_

As she took a final breath, the song ended. Her eyes slowly opened, having been closed the entire time. She glanced to the producers in the studio, who all had smiles upon their faces still, the music ended and she removed the set

of headphones that she had been wearing. Upon exiting the recording booth, she glanced to Takuto and Meroko, Meroko looked slightly angry, but Takuto seemed rather touched. She just smiled and turned to her producers. "Hai!"

She gave the bubbly reply as they said that was all for today. She bowed, "Arigatou gozaimasu! I'll see you all tomorrow!" She then grabbed her bag and turned to leave. Takuto and Meroko flying after her, a bright smile upon

her face as she thought about the two songs she had just recorded for the one person that she realized she loved. Ever since going to America...and finding out about Eichi-kun, she had distanced herself. But Takuto showed her

that she needed to stay alive as long as possible.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Once she stepped outside the studio, she made her way to the alley behind the studio she had just left. Takuto-san, and Meroko-chan both following after her, once Takuto stepped before the Pop Star he smiled. "Shorty...its going well,

your singing that is." Mitsuki smiled, nodding her head as she looked to the Neko Shinigami. It had been just weeks ago when she finally realized that she loved the one who had been helping her. "Ne, Takuto-san...can we hold off on

transforming me back?" The Neko Shinigami blinked as he folded his arms in front of his chest, eyes glancing to the blonde haired female. "Why would you want to do that?" He questioned, eyes wandering to the Usagi Shinigami who

looked rather intrigued at this idea. "Takuto, let's transform That way we can go and hang out with Mitsuki around town!" Meroko beamed happily as she looked at Mitsuki who was beaming just as brightly as the Usagi Shinigami. The

Neko Shinigami groaned and nodded, snapping his fingers and transforming himself into a human form. Meroko did the same, a large grin upon her face as she latched to the human Takuto's arm. End result, Takuto inching away from

Meroko and moving to hold onto Mitsuki instead. Meroko pouted at this, but none the less moved into the open street. Takuto slipped one of his arms around Mitsuki's waist and walked out into the street with her. Mitsuki was all smiles,

and she felt as if nothing could go wrong right now. The trio made their way past SEED Records, and towards the Mall in town. Meroko was walking a few feet ahead of the couple behind her, Takuto's arm still around Mitsuki's waist,

and Mitsuki's arm around Takuto's waist. It had been a while since Mitsuki had walked around as Full Moon, usually Oshige-san was with her when she was like this, but today it was Takuto and Meroko. She would explain to Oshige-san

about why she had gone out as Full Moon without her Manager. It had been once that Takuto had taken human form for her before, when he acted as her bodyguard in America. But now, he was trying to act like a boyfriend, or so he

thought. Mitsuki was entirely happy with the fact that Takuto was holding her, she had wanted to tell him just how she felt. Ever since returning from America, she realized even more that Takuto was the one she loved.

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Meroko chimed in, disrupting the silence that had washed over the trio. "The Mall, come on guys Let's go go go!" The pink haired female ahead of them, beaming and skipping farther ahead. "Meroko! Wait up!" Mitsuki piped in, a soft

giggle and a sudden disrupting of the closeness. "Come on Takuto-san, let's go!" Mitsuki then took off running, blonde locks flowing behind her back as she giggled and ran ahead of her two companions to the Mall. Meroko giggled,

taking a running start after Mitsuki. Takuto grinned, giving a light chuckle as he took off running after the two females. "Oi, Shorty...Meroko...wait up!" He called out, easily catching up to the two females who had tried to beat him. The

girls just giggled and kept running, Takuto joining them in their jog to the Mall. Takuto ended up being the one to reach the Mall first, followed by Meroko, then Mitsuki. A giggle escaped the blonde singer's lips as she bent over and

caught her breathe. "Takuto-san, and Meroko-chan are fast today..." She smiled as she stood up and looked to her companions. Takuto moved over and slipped his arm around her waist again, a light smile upon his face as he

looked at the female he had hold of. "Fast? Hardly Shorty, you were just as fast as us today, good job." Meroko nodded in agreement with Takuto. "Yeah Mitsuki, you kept up well!" She giggled, running a hand through her pink

locks. Takuto raised a hand to run through his own hair, the other arm still locked around Mitsuki's waist. Mitsuki had her own arm around Takuto's waist, smiling brightly at the two. "So, shall we go inside?" She questioned as

softly as she could. Takuto nodded while looking to Meroko, the pink haired female gave a nod in return. "Yes, let's go inside then." The trio smiled and began to walk inside the Mall together. Takuto and Mitsuki arm in arm, and

Meroko walking briskly beside them. As the trio entered they glanced about for something fun to do, Mitsuki gave a rather loud giggle as she tugged on Takuto's arm and pointed at the music store. "Look at the window!" The male

blinked and looked toward the window, it was Mitsuki's picture and the new single. A loud 'OMG' was heard behind the trio as someone pointed towards them. "ITS FULL MOON!"

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††


End file.
